Tsukushi/Bugsy
by oij
Summary: The bio of Tsukushi for the Silence Rpg by Julie Dacta of TPM. I'm aware that in Japan, Tsuku is a girl, but I kept him male to limit confusion.


You, Yourself, and You 

Player's Name: Psi Yamaneko

E-mail: yamaneko@email.com

URL: rwgame.cjb.net

****

The Mundane 

__

Name: Tsukushi Konchu (Heheh...)

__

Gender: Male

__

Zodiac Sign/Birthday/Age: Taurus/April 28/14

__

Bloodtype: B

__

Appearance: Eyes: Tsukushi has a pair of very large, wide eyes. They range in color day to day from amber to deep brown and always seem to be sparkling. On occasion, when he's really angry, his pupils dilate to fill his irises and they look like abysses to Hell. His seeing, however, is not perfect, impaired by reading in poor light. Sometimes he wears glasses, usually, though, he wears contacts.

Hair: Tsukushi has a thick mane of ebony hair that falls to his jaw line. Usually, he colors it, giving it a plum color so that the darkness is only seen at the roots. His hair swings and bounces as he moves.

Face: Tsukushi's complexion is ivory, indicating his actual heritage as an Irish boy. (He has no Japanese blood in his veins.) His nose and mouth are small, even though the latter is running constantly.

Skin Tone: Alabaster skin that only burns in the sun. Tsukushi spends most of his days in his Gym, not generally outside, though he ventures out from time to time. His skin is unblemished and very soft.

Build: Tsukushi is tall for his age, 5'9" and he's still growing. Under his pale flesh he is rather sinewy from springing around the trees that grow in his Gym. His hands and feet are small and his fingers are slender like those of an artist. Tsukushi is thin with a narrow chest and long legs. 

Attire: Tsuku wears a pale olive colored uniform with short sleeves and short...shorts. It is all one piece and bound at the waist under the belt. The uniform has many pockets. The shorts leave his legs bare down to his sneakers, which are always worn with socks for some reason. The glasses, when he wears them, are round and gold brimmed. Very stylish even though he hates them.

__

Personality: Tsukushi went through some trauma in his life that left him confused and angry. On the battlefield, he has a tendency to be overly sarcastic and biting towards his opponents and his overconfidence causes him to lose most of his Pocket Monster matches, making the Insect Badge as common on trainers as a Pokeball. This is all rather fascinating because, before he was elected as Hiwada's Gym Leader he was very pessimistic about his chances of success. "If my glasses don't fall off, and my monsters all obey me, and all of the other guys suck, I'm in!"

Tsukushi suffers from mood swings. On a good day he smiles a lot and swings his hair around. He greets all of his underling trainers with a grin and a joke and is genuinely pleasant all day. On off days he's insanely violent, and I do mean insanely. He has been known to grab hold of other people, slam them against trees, and beat them into unconsciousness. He makes up for this abuse the next time he's in a good mood.

Likes: Blood, bugs, sugar. The color red...

Dislikes: Girls (No, he's not gay. Age thing) and FIRE.

Language Skills: Tsukushi is Irish by blood but was born and raised in Hiwada. He speaks fluently in both Japanese and Latin. He is currently teaching himself English. ""Antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus ventosissimis exponebantur ad necem."

__

History: The afore-mentioned traumatic experience had nothing to do with Tsukushi's home life. His home life was, and still is, relatively peaceful.

He was born with the surname of O'Shea, both of his parents being Irish immigrants. When they arrived in Jouto, they hadn't the faintest clue towards Japanese etiquette and only learned as they went along. It was this fact that wounded Tsukushi up with his first name. His parents wanted to give him a name that was native to their surroundings but obviously did no research of any sorts. Tsukushi is a woman's title.

He was raised sitting at tables, rather than kneeling, and still has problems remembering to do such subtle things as removing his shoes upon entering a house and bowing before superiors.

When he was ten years old, Tsuku walked off on his own and got lost in Ubame no Mor, the thick, vast forest near his home. Obviously, he got lost. Police officers went into the forest searching for him and swept the place three times before they found him up near Kogane City. Two years passed in that time.

During those years, Tsukushi befriended a Stryke (now a Hassamu) and lived amongst the many Bug-type Pocket Monsters. He learned their language and trained his voice box to make the sounds they did. He also, unfortunately, ate like them too. He jumped trainers that got lost in the woods, slit their throats, and drank deeply of their blood without feeling remorse.

By the time he was found and re-introduced to human society he had a taste for flesh and a love of Bug-types. The Stryke remained at his side as his most loyal Pocket Monster. He was cannibalistic and wild, but his parents calmed him down and he eventually earned a place in Jouto as a Gym Leader.

As he became civilized again, he changed his last name to Konchu ("Bug") and changed his religion from Catholicism to Buddhism, much to his parent's dismay.

Training alongside Stryke, he invented a lethal move, Renzokugeri, the Fury Cutter.

__

Pocket Monsters: Hassamu, the scissors monster, evolved form of Stryke. Bug/Steel. Attacks-Renzokugeri-The serial blade. This move, invented by Tsukushi, hits multiple times and gains power with each successful blow. Sword's Dance: A move that lifts attack power. When using it, Hassamu spins and is able deflect flame attacks. Hyper Beam: Energy collects in Hassamu's claws and is fired in a high beam of energy at the oponent. Hassamu must recharge after this attack, losing a turn in battle. Metal Claw: A steel-type attack. It crushes the oponent.

Spear, the poison bee monster, evolved form of Kokoon. Bug/Poison. Attacks-Pursuit: A dark-type attack that deals double damage if the opposing Pocket Monster is recalled in that round. Toxic: Poisons the enemy, damage dealt by poison increases each round. Rest: Puts Spear to sleep for three rounds, restoring HP and status. Sleep Talk: Randomly uses one of the above three moves while Spear is resting.

Kiros, the Stagbeetle monster, Bug type. Seismic Toss: Kiros tosses the openent into the ground. Deals damage equal to Kiros' level. Guillotine: 50% accurate attack that KOs opponent in one move. Slash: Heavy-hitting normal-type attack. Harden: Lifts defense.

Parasect, the mushroom monster, evolved form of Paras. Bug/Grass type. Sunny Day: Lifts the power of flame-type attacks. While it sounds counter-productive it allows Solarbeam to be executed in one turn. Solarbeam: Parasect gathers solar energy on the first turn, fires it on the second. With Sunny Day it can be used in one turn. Stun Spore: May paralyze opponent. Scratch: A weak physical attack that Tsuku forgot to replace.

Herakuroso, the singlehorn monster. Bug/Fighting. Megahorn: Herakuroso's most powerful attack, it impales the enemy on it's horn. It is a Bug technique. Counter: Herakuroso moves on the second turn, dealing back double the damage it has received, as long as the damaging attack was physical. Earthquake-Causes terrestrial tremors that shake up the oponent. Swagger-Lifts the opponent's attack power and confuses them.

__

NPC's: Fupuranu-( A Konchu-Kyaccha, bug-catcher-female) Fupuranu is a strange girl that trains Yanyanma

Kuinnu-(A Konchu-Kyaccha, bug-catcher-female) Fupuranu's younger sister. Trains Rediba

Nikore-(A Konchu-Kyaccha, bug-catcher-male) Loves computers, trains Itomaru.

Tomu-(Konchu-Kyaccha, bug-catcher-male) Very religious. Christian. Trains Tsubotsubo.

****

The Titan 

__

Special Skills: As a Titan, Tsukushi gains the powers of all bugs; Pocket Monster or otherwise. He can lift 50x his own weight, as an ant can, and gains the ability to move along walls, ceilings, and passages very quickly using his many claws for traction. In addition, he possesses the following skills:

Leap: This ability allows Tsukushi to leap 20 ft straight up or up to 50 ft forward. He cannot leap backward. The mundane Tsuku can leap 10 ft up or up to 25 ft forward and also cannot leap backward.

Chatkcha: This is a crystalline throwing wedge, it deals a fair amount of damage when it hits and returns to Tsuku when it misses. Mundane form does not possess this ability.

Venom: Titan skill only. Venom is inflicted through a bite. Anyone bitten must make a save against paralysis or be paralyzed. The smaller the opponent, the longer the paralysis' duration.

Dodge Missiles: Both mundane and Titan Tsukusbi can dodge missiles. Tsuku cannot dodge magical effects (Thunder, Dragon Rage, Hydro Pump etc) only physical ones (Rock Throw, Rock Slide, Fury Attack etc). Magical physical missiles (Pin Missile, Poison Sting) modify his chances of a dodge by their magical bonus.

Psionics: On and off, Tsukushi possesses psionic wild talents.

__

Appearance: Tsukushi in Titan form is a terrifying thing to behold. Blood oozes from eyes, nose, mouth ears, and from under his fingernails while a bloody film covers his eyes. The flesh on his back hardens into an exoskeleton from which emerges a pair of transparent wings like Stryke's. His tailbone grows out into an armored, barbed tail like a scorpion's. There is no costume change. From his wrists, grow 2' retractable scythes that curl into his arm with sickening noises. Spinarets form on the heels of his palms and between his legs.

__

Powers: "Agamemnon" Here, Tsukushi powers up glowing Bug energy between his scythes. When the energy is powered up, it is thrown like an axe head than can split the enemy's skull in a shower of blood. It is very inaccurate.

"Achilles" This is a much more simple attack. Tsukushi starts spinning maddeningly with his scythes out and slashes the tendons in the opponent's heels, putting them out of commission. His scythes heat up for this attack and cauterize the wounds they inflict.

"Neoptolemus" This is a strange attack that combines Counter & Mirror Coat. Whatever Titan Attack (like Wataru's Dragon Orb) is used on Tsukushi is returned with twice the punch. This doesn't work for high-powered attacks.

__

Weapon: Gythka-A polearm with a blade at each end

__

Special Item: Silver Powder

__

Guardian: It's...Catapie! Catapie is the same size as others of her species but she is golden with a silver talisman in her forehead. She is very loud, and never hesitates to speak her opinion on matters. Her eyes are a clear, crystal blue and she often retaliates to insults with biting sarcasm

****

Misc. Stuff 

****

Why You?: Because I'm special.

****

Other Stuff: Funny story. Why Tsukushi? Itsuki was my first choice but the application was vetoed on behalf of...whoever is playing him now. Irritated me at first but I'm over it now. My second choice was Matsuba, who is being played by ...somebody else. This left only Tsukushi in my arsenal of characters but Julie Dacta here requested that I play him anyway. Now here I am, manifested as Tsukushi. Be afraid. Be very afraid. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

****

Writing Sample 

((Uh...Fthptyihkhpib s;lkjngd?))

"Wataru, from his lofty perch

Shall see our men without a search

He shall fall, the plateau too,

Then what shall Wataru do?...

"DIE!"

Tsukushi tightened his grip on the branches as he swung about in the trees of his Gym. It was thrilling and frightening all at once and his limbs trembled with tension as he belted out tunes to keep himself going.

"As I was going down the stair,

I saw a man who wasn't there

He wasn't there again today,

I wish, I wish he'd go away!"

He paused above Fupuranu who looked up at him, she was barely visible through the leaves.

"I can see you had your twinkies this morning?"

Tsukushi dropped down, landing in a crouch beside her. "Sugar gets me through the day..." His eyes narrowed under his glasses. "Where's Hassamu?"

When he didn't receive a response, he leapt into the trees again.

"I was walking along one day..."


End file.
